Horyuchu
Horyuchu is a DLC character and antagonist to Nitroplus and Raw Meat. He is a remnant of ASIC cracking games and selling them. Profile Appearance Horyuchu has the figure of a adult man with a noticeable mouse head. He wears a black business suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a magenta and blue stripped tie. The tie has some sort of yellow and red pattern decorated on the magenta strips. His face is that of a mouse, with two big ears, big eyes, small eyebrows, 4 whiskers on his cheek and a black nose. Personality Horyuchu is cunning mouse able to evade Nitroplus and Raw Meat for a long time. He is sadistic and takes joy from seeing others hurt. He has all the personality traits of a villain. Relationships Main Article: Horyuchu/Relationships Story Megadimension Neptunia VII Horyuchu has fled to Leanbox to conduct his illegal piracy business due being cornered once in PC Continent by Nitroplus and Raw Meat. Evil Slashing Sword Horyuchu arrives a little bit late to an arcade to trade his freshly cracked games with some of his rats. There seems to be someone watching though. Horyuchu tells her she heard too much and they cannot let her of the hook. Vert tells him that he will regret the fact that Vert found them out. She will punish them all. One of the leaders of the rats sends his underlings to attack the little spy. Horyuchu finds it amusing that a beautiful girl and underlings are running getting hurt. The leader rat is glad that Horyuchu is enjoying himself but reminds about their deal. Horyuchu apologizes and the two head to a quieter area to conduct their illegal piracy business. Horyuchu says farewell to Vert and asks that the Deity of Sin bless her. Punishment After giving Vert, Nitroplus and Raw Meat the slip for so long. He decides to lure one of them out with his scent to take as a hostage to ultimately take the whole group out. He finds Raw Meat and notices she is alone. Horyuchu tells Raw Meat letting her follow him is bad for business but he can find some use for her. Raw Meat tries to flee but Horyuchu cools down the area. He sprays her with some liquid nitrogen and revels in her screams. Eventually he is able to freeze her so he decides to put her on a Styrofoam plate, wrap her in saran wrap. Later, Nitroplus arrives looking for her friend. Horyuchu shows up and asks Nitroplus if she lost something. Nitroplus gives him a grim expression. Horyuchu asks Nitroplus if she was looking for a person or this piece of merchandise. He shows Nitroplus what he did to Raw Meat. Nitroplus gets upset. Horyuchu recalls in detail how he captured Raw Meat. Nitroplus snaps at Horyuchu calling him a brute. Horyuchu happily accepts her description of him. He then wonders what he should do with Raw Meat. He could keep her frozen but notices that Raw Meat may be delicious when fried. Maybe he will add some sweet sauce. Nitroplus becomes enraged. She refuses to let Horyuchu roast Raw Meat. Horyuchu suggests Nitroplus drop her weapon if she does not want him to roast her friend. He notes that it probably is too late anyways as his friends are dying to repay her back for earlier. Vert tells Horyuchu that this will not happen. Vert steals Raw Meat back from Horyuchu. Horyuchu wonders what Vert is doing here. Vert tells him that Nitroplus needed help this time around but this was all her plan. Vert has dispatched of all his friends and Horyuchu is now cornered. Vert tells Horyuchu his evil deeds will end here. Horyuchu won't let her catch him. Nitroplus tells Horyuchu that he will not make it out of here alive. Horyuchu tells Nitroplus she is supposed to be a hero of justice. Nitroplus tells him she is no hero nor does she care for justice. She is here to kill Horyuchu and he should be afraid. The two defeat Horyuchu. Vert intends to have him remove all his cracked games as punishment. It is implied he was traumatized by how badly Nitroplus beat him up. Quotes Main Article: Horyuchu/Quotes Trivia Navigation Category:Horyuchu Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:DLC Characters Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:ASIC Members